


The Gentlemen's Guide

by toby_senpai (doctor_watson)



Series: Cancer Crew [2]
Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, The Cancer Crew, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series), Unholy Trinity (Youtube)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/toby_senpai





	The Gentlemen's Guide

****

They're almost through with filming their new video for Joji's channel, it's another thing with a slip-n-slide, just weirder. This time Max is in a dress, and Ian and Joji are in suits. 

The whole thing of the video is Ian and Joji trying to escort Max across the slip-n-slide, while trying to be as gentlemanly as possible. Or something. They haven't fallen too many times, which is surprising, because they're both pretty smashed. 

Ian's wondering if they can tell he's drunk. Joji is a little more obvious.. kind of. He gets wild when he's drunk, but they're in the middle of filming. He can't tell if that's just for character.

But Joji  _is_  drunk. He's smashed. He feels excitable, and wow, has Max always been this gorgeous? It's probably just the makeup. But the way he's done up his hair looks nice.

Max is sweating, however. Why is Joji's grip so tight on him? And Ian is smirking at him. Making him feel weird.

The game plan for the ending here is to get Max to the 'bed' at the end of the slip-n-slide, and then do a little playful talk about consent. Play around like he's a pretty girl they're trying to bed.

So now, they're at the end of the yard, and Joji's hands finally leave Max's hips as he pushes him forward. "Get into bed." 

Max falls over onto the pile of blankets, shrugging as his dress starts coming undone. He holds his breath as he rolls onto his back, watching the other boys as Joji throws his jacket to the side, and Ian takes off his belt. Joji's standing over him, he hands him a bottle of something or the other.. he's taking off his belt too.

Ian's at his side now, he's loosening his tie as Joji kneels on his other side. He's giving him bedroom eyes, he swears.

Joji speaks again. "Now.. just to be sure, cause we're  _gentlemen_ ," He looks into the camera. "Do we have your consent?"

Ian watches his face as he sits up and faces the camera, pushes his hair back. 

"Yes," Max says, a bit quietly. Ian's got him feeling some kind of way.

"A true gentleman-" Joji starts talking again, but Ian cuts him off after a second. "Wait, wait. That wasn't very enthusiastic." He says, and Joji nods in agreement. "You're right."

He looks down at Max again. "Can we, or can we not? Yes, or no?" 

Max turns again. "Yes." He says again.

"That did not sound enthusiastic. It has to be enthusiastic." Joji says. Max hisses as Ian pinches his back.

"Hhh, hell yeah," He says, forcing a grin.

Joji smirks. "Alright. Remember kids, stay safe out there." Now he's lying right beside Max, pressed against him. There's hardly any room here, with Ian on his other side. "Stay safe out there." He murmurs again. Max's cheeks go pink as both Ian and Joji kiss his cheeks. 

They're got How To Basic running the camera.. they're assuming he's done as he pans to the side, then back, and leaves the area. This bit's done with, good.

Max goes to sit up, but Ian holds him down. "Hey, hey, where ya going?" He's giving him a look. Oh shit.

"Inside.. to keep filming..?" Max says, a tone of question in his voice. 

"We can take a break," Joji laughs. "We've been filming all day. Let's lay here for a few minutes."

Max can't make a valid argument, it's true, they've been at this  _all_  day, and he  _is_ fucking tired. So he shrugs. "Yeah, okay."

Ian looks like he's asleep, his got his face pressed into Max's neck, his arm thrown around his waist. But when Max tries to push his arm off, his grip gets tighter. He opens his eyes again, and now Max can tell he's drunk, but shit, he looks hot. 

He shivers as he feels the wind blowing against his legs. Why is there wind against his legs? The dress he's wearing is long.

Oh. Joji's running his fingers up his thighs, he's just quietly watching as his fingers trail up and down Max's leg.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels Ian's lips pressed against his throat, his hot breath making him squeeze his thighs together.

What is this? Why are they doing this? Are they playing with him? Is this a joke? One of those things where like, if he goes to, say, kiss Ian, they'll both yell,  _"What, are you fucking gay?"_

Or are they both too drunk to even know what they're doing? 

Ian's biting his neck now. Nope, there's no way this is just a joke anymore. He's biting, kissing, sucking. He's got Max moaning under his breath.

And now, Joji! He's playing with the waistband of Max's boxers. Wait, when did his dress get pushed  _this_  far up? Oh shit. He's praying that they're not just taking the piss out of him, or they're gonna give him hell, because he's hard. 

Joji knows now. He's well aware.. he's got his hand down Max's boxers, he's touching it. Max lets out a strangled noise, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

That is, until Ian shoves his hand out of the way and replaces it with his tongue. He's not even kissing him at first, he's just licking his lips and it's incredibly erotic and he doesn't even notice when Joji takes off his boxers. 

He opens his mouth and brushes his tongue against Ian's, letting out a hum as their lips meet. Wow, drunk Ian is a good kisser. He wonders if sober Ian would be any different. 

He jerks upright as he feels Joji's tongue digging into his arsehole. "Fuck!"

"Shhh," Ian soothes, his hand sliding down his stomach to play with his prick. "Keep it down, baby girl. Let Papa Franku eat your pussy."

His stomach is twisting up. They're still in the backyard, Jesus Christ. 

Joji pushes a finger inside of him and he's squirming. It's been a long time since he's done anything like this. And he's admittedly had a few wet dreams of stuff of this caliber. 

His hips jerk into Ian's hand, until Ian uses his knee to pin him down when Joji makes a noise of complaint because he's being to wiggly. "Naughty girl." He kisses him again, biting harshly at his lip. 

Joji makes his way up to three fingers, three fingers deep inside of Max, wiggling and pressing inside of him. Max shivers when he pulls them out, his hole is aching in need. He eyes Joji hungrily as the man unzips his pants and pulls his hard cock out. He's never wanted anything so bad. 

"Fuck me," Max says quickly. 

"You're my favorite faggot." Joji teases, shoving into Max roughly. The man groans, his eyes squeezing shut. "Holy shit," Joji says, nudging Ian with his elbow. "He's tight. Way tighter than any girl."

Ian lazily strokes Max's dick. "I'm fucking him next."

"Next?" Joji laughs. "Why not now?"

Ian raises a brow. "You think we can?"

Joji grabs Max's chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "What do you say? Can you take two cocks?"

Max nods quickly. Really, this is all his wet dreams come true. "Yes, fuck yes."

Joji pulls out of him and he practically whimpers. "Ian, get on your back."

Ian makes no complaints. He lies flat on the makeshift bed, watching as Joji maneuvers Max. He quickly unzips his pants and pulls his dick out, stroking it once or twice to make sure he's good. He's so good. He nods at Joji, who grabs his cock and guides it to Max's needy hole. He pushes Max's hips down, making him moan loudly as he sinks all the way down onto Ian's cock. 

Ian gives a few thrusts, getting a feel for it. Joji's right, he's  _incredibly_  tight. He can't imagine how it'll feel once Joji gets it in.

He's already trying. Max whimpers as he feels the head of Joji's cock stretching his hole even further. It's almost unbearable. It burns, but it's a sign of reality. This is real. There's two cocks inside of him now.. Joji and Ian.

Joji's in to the hilt now. He's even had Ian moaning at the tightness of it all. He pulls back  a little, then pushes back in, making all three of them groan. 

Ian moves next, moving oppositely of Joji; when he pulls out, he pushes in. It's insane. The friction makes him want to cum already.

Max is moaning like a whore. He's never felt so full. And every time they move, they push on his prostate, nonstop. It's driving him mad. 

Joji starts thrusting quickly, holding Max by the shoulders; while Ian's got him by the hips, thrusting up into him. 

Max looks down to where Ian has the dress pulled up just above his navel, and he can see why. Every time Ian thrusts, his cock is visible. His stomach is bulging with the fullness. He loves it.

He starts shivering as Joji pulls his hair, fucking him so hard he can barely breathe. His insides go warm as Joji's thrusts get short and choppy. He's cum. Fuck, it feels good, it's so hot inside of him.

Ian apparently thinks so too. He's going hard, and Max is moaning like a whore. It's a relentless assault on his prostate, it's too good to handle. He whimpers as he cums on himself, getting cum all over his white dress. 

Ian grunts, pulling out when Max whines because he's oversensitive. He pushes Max down and feeds his cock into his mouth. "Suck. I wanna cum all over you." He orders, and Max is deep throating within seconds. 

It's the best head Ian has ever had, he loves it. He puts his hand on the back of Max's head, forcing his cock down his throat aggressively. 

He soon pulls out, jerking his dick as fast as he can, before spilling cum into Max's eager mouth. He smirks as the male swallows audibly, licking his lips and pushing the cum that ran down his chin back into his mouth. 

"What a good little slut." Ian praises, and Joji nods in agreement, buttoning his pants. "We'd better go actually chill for a while." Joji says. "Then get all this shit cleaned up.

 

*******

HTB sat at Joji's computer, editing footage for their new video. He checked the time stamp of a certain clip, curious as to when this was from. Huh. He already had all the clips he needed, and he swore he stopped filming for that time period.

He turned off the video about three minutes into it, shocked. He put the clip into a folder on Joji's desktop, deciding that it would be better left to him. 


End file.
